capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kurow (Ōkami)
This article is about the Ōkami character. For the Rival Schools character, click here. Kurow is a character from the Ōkami series of action adventure games. He first appears in Ōkamiden where he serves as one of Chibiterasu's partners. Profile A mysterious boy who serves as one of Chibiterasu's partners. He is found inside a fallen star that landed on Ryoshima Coast. He wears similar clothes to Waka, and like the other person, he is a member of the Moon Tribe. He is, however, a living doll copy of Waka created by the Moon Tribe member himself to be a seal of the evil Akuro when the time came with Chibiterasu. Personality Kurow is a flashy kid, and he can be a little bit full of himself, as he usually says something about him to impress people, despite people's lack of attention. He can also be very flirtatious, as when he clearly shows his interest with the Scholar lady upon the first time he sees her, and he also offered his assistant just for her sake. Kurow can also be a little bit insensitive, as when Kokari tells his name, said Kuni's name and Madame Fawn's, he loudly and impolitely questions about people's "animal names". He speaks using some Western-styled anachronistic terms, specifically Californian (e.g. referring to Chibiterasu as "dude", usage of the term "hella"). Abilities He can play a flute that resembles Pillow Talk to generate damaging musical notes, and most notably, create a double-bladed sword of a glowing neon green light. Kurow has the unique ability to levitate, allowing him to cross gaps. In battle he attacks by sending explosive musical notes at the enemy. Story Kurow originally fell from a "shooting star" into the ruins of Northern Ryoshima Coast. He was first seen running away from guards in Sei'an City, having been captured by researchers within the ruins. He was first mentioned by Nanami when Chibiterasu met her for the first time, to his confusion as the events involving Kurow had not happened to him yet. Kurow and Chibiterasu met in Sei'an City as he was escaping from the guards. Following the defeat of King Fury, Kurow and Chibiterasu became aware of the existence of Akuro. Worrying that Akuro's meeting with Orochi would spell destruction for Nippon, they followed him nine months into the past and landed on the Goryeo. After asking around the ship for information regarding Akuro, Chibiterasu and Kurow found the Conch Shell and brought it back to the ship's captain, who used it to summon Otohime. She offered to take both of them to the Sage Shrine in order to use the Knowing Jewel to learn more information about Akuro, but Kurow refused to go due to his aquaphobia. He instead left on his own to search for clues as Nanami took his place as Chibiterasu's partner, returning when Chibiterasu and Nanami cleansed the Goryeo from demons. Kurow and Chibiterasu then set out for the Moon Cave to stop Akuro from succeeding in his plans. They prevented the dark being from reaching Orochi's blood, but this only prompted him to travel further back into the past, with the duo right behind him. They landed in Kamiki Village one hundred years ago. They were well on their way to the old Moon Cave when Kurow's pendant gave him a strange message, leading him to separate from Chibiterasu once again. In truth, the pendant showed Kurow his true purpose, and he left to decide on what to do next. He eventually returned in the Moon Cave after Chibiterasu's adventures with Manpuku. Later, Kurow betrayed Chibiterasu and his friends by joining with Akuro in hope that he could overcome his own fate. Claiming to have no friends, he raised his own sword at Chibiterasu and the two dueled, with the latter emerging victorious. In battle, Kurow fights similar to Waka, but with noticeable differences, stemming mainly from Kurow's weapon. Kurow's sword is like Pillow Talk (Waka's beam sword) but its a double-headed beam sword. When Chibiterasu defeated his dark form, Kurow appeared and offered himself as a new vessel for Akuro. The evil being quickly possessed him, but then realized he could not control him. With Akuro inside his body, Kurow told Chibiterasu that he was actually a doll copy of Waka, and his true purpose was to act as a seal for Akuro. He then explained that the only way to destroy Akuro was for Kurow to die while he was possessed, as Akuro could not escape Kurow's body. He told Chibiterasu that he was ready, and he accepted his fate. A saddened Chibiterasu reluctantly carried out this task with the aid of Kuni. Before passing away, Kurow and the others were shown images of his adventures with Chibiterasu which were provided by his pendant. Satisfied by seeing what he believed to be "good times", Kurow peacefully passed away, happy his friends were all with him at the end. Trivia *When Chibiterasu isn't doing anything after ten seconds (outside of battle), Kurow lean against Chibiterasu's head while sitting. He'll play his flute seemingly in a calm and slow motion. *Kurow is named after Minamoto no Yoshitsune's legal alias Kurō (九郎). **Interestingly, his template Waka is named after Yoshitsune's childhood name Ushiwakamaru. *Kurow retains his temporary antagonist position, similar to Waka challenging Amaterasu in Ōkami, though Kurow's status was maintained for much longer than Waka's. *It is not known if Kurow was created before Waka departs from the moon due to the Moon Tribe cataclysm, during Waka's time on the Celestial Plain before True Orochi attacked, or after he returns to the plain following Yami's defeat. *His name also means crow in Japanese, which is an animal associated with the tengu, which are often depicted having crow-like appearance or wearing yamabushi dress, which is also the dress that Kurow and Waka wear. Category:Characters Category:Okami Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters